To Hell and Back
by Ron The Fan
Summary: During the Battle of Berlin, a pilot shot into one of the Destroy's cannons, seading everything within 5 miles including the Archangel and Minerva into deep space. Now they must guide the Fleet to the 13th Colony and protect it from the Cylons. BSG/GSD


To Hell and Back

Idea comes from Burnout360, and I've been toying with the idea for over a year, but never wrote it down. Note: Resident Evil characters star in this as EA, ZAFT and Colonial Fleet officers. And one caused this thing the first place! Enjoy!

Berlin. Albert Wesker, a ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) (AN: For the fans who don't have a clue about either BSG or GSD, visit the links at the bottom of the page) Mobile Suit pilot loved the former German capital.

And _why_ those LOGOS idiots decided to destroy it? Cue the ZCMF-X10A Freedom. The bloody Destroy (aptly named) was nuclear powered, like the Freedom and Wesker's ZGMF-101 DINN Custom, and Wesker decided 'Oh, fuck it!' and fired.

The _Minerva_ arrived to attack the Destroy, and the huge amount of plasma fire actually supercharged Wesker's shot. 'Please hit the hull, not the cannon, not the cannons, NOT THE CANNONS!'

The bolt went into one of the cannon barrels. Wesker banged his head on the control panel.

"SHIT!"

Albert Wesker was the most unlucky bastard in the world. Fire from A) the _Archangel_, B) the land battleship that he was stationed on, C) the _Minerva_ and D) excess plasma particles from the Destroy's weapons supercharged the shot from the Custom DINN's rifle shot.

That was a bad thing.

"OH SHIT!" '

Oh, shit' was an understatement. The white explosion was proof enough.

General POV

If Stella Loussier was fighting, her Extended autism –like state wouldn't let her know that.

Then she saw Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X56S Impulse land on the Mobile Fortress she was piloting. "To the pilot of the Mobile Armor, get out now! We will intern you in ZAFT territory!"

"Shinn!"

"STELLA?"

"Shinn, help me!"

Shinn Asuka, pilot of the Impulse and Stella's unofficial 'boyfriend', found the cockpit hatch and busted it open with his Mobile Suit's fist, then pulled Stella out of the Mobile Fort-going-KABOOM!

"_This is the_ Archangel! _Get away from the Destroy! You can board the _Archangel _or the_ Minerva _to survive the explosion_!" The _Archangel_ was the closest ship and Shinn sped towards it.

The other Earth Alliance Mobile Suits and the Phantom Pain squadron were forced to land on both the Archangel and the Minerva. The man responsible for that (un)lucky shot, Colonel Albert Wesker, also ran on board the _Archangel_. "10 seconds until detonation! 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, NOW!"

The Destroy exploded, and everything within 5 miles of Ground Zero disappeared.

Well, the city was still there. The ships, no.

Aprilius One: Capital of the PLANTs

Gilbert Durandal was pissed. You couldn't see it, but damn, was he pissed. The Minerva, along with her crew, mobile suits and a large number of surviving ZAFT Mobile Suits and pilots, was missing. "But we have bigger problems. The Atlantic Federation has started to push us of the planet. Despite the destruction caused by the GFAS-X1 Destroy, most of the Earth is against ZAFT now. We've evacuated our bases in Gibraltar and Oceania, but we lost most of our forces due to more of those GFAS-X1 Destroys." The Chairman sighed. "Prepare for the defense of the PLANTs. Mobilize all Defense Forces."

Unknown location

The two ships were now in deep space. Wesker sighed. This was his fault. "The Archangel is the more heavily armed ship, so it will serve as the flagship for the group. And we'll need to set up a new chain of command." "First, Colonel Wesker, we'll need to find out where we are. Kira, can you figure it out?" Kira Yamato, pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, nodded. "I'll take a look." "Ma'am, we're outside of our solar system." "But _where_ is the question. Where is home? And how the hell are we going to get back?"

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. For the disclaimer, check my profile. As I said before, idea comes from Burnout360.


End file.
